


Quarantine Changes

by Banksie94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Growth, Ass Play, Ball Growth, Body Modification, Body Worship, Breast Expansion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, body growth, possible chapters later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: stuck in separate houses a couple begin using an exercise machine together that will change more than their health
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 33





	Quarantine Changes

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy 
> 
> feel free to comment any advice or suggestions you may have for the future

Quarantine Changes 

Nick boyfriend, Lucy girlfriend 

It happened faster then one could think, at one moment this covid thing was a blip on the radar and authorities were telling us to be careful. Now covid is the only thing that people can talk about. The authorities basically say we cannot leave our houses. 

I know I should be worried about my grandparents and those who are high risk, which I am but I miss my girlfriend most of all, you know just relaxing on the couch holding each other watching terrible movies and doing some bed bouncing if you know what I mean. 

Sadly she was still living with her parents when this hit, what really annoys me as she was about to move in, AHHHHHH so annoying but luckily internet exists, but as the days went on, I began to miss her more and more even with each other skyping every day for hours at a time. 

So the intro is done now, so I hope you enjoy my diary that my girlfriend Lucy said will be a good idea to help keep us sane, but I think after a few it will get pretty tedious but hey when a beautiful blonde tells you to do something you tend to do it. 

Day 1: March 15th 

The first day of Lockdown and it's going alright, spent most of my day playing computer games and chatting with Lucy on the phone, I might as well take this entry to describe myself and Lucy. 

I'm a male 25 about 200 cm in height so I'm tall and lanky in body type as you could probably tell by my size alone, my girlfriend Lucy is 25 about 160 cm in height with a b cup breast and a slight bubble butt and toneish belly. 

I weight around the 100kg mark, and Lucy last I heard was around the 60kg mark so that the general starting point for the bet we made to see who could survive Lockdown with the least amount of weight gain, so I secretly got rid of my sweets just to give me a one-up on her. 

Till next time 

//////////////////////// 

Dairy entry March 15th 

I told my Boyfriend to keep a diary, so I'm doing the same, of course. 

This is to hopefully help keep us sane for however long this Lockdown will be, but I already know that I will miss him a lot but when this is all over we can snuggle on the couch and read out loud our dairies and bond over the feelings within. 

To help cope with the Lockdown I plan to start a couple of hobbies, I took up knitting, sewing and doing some puzzles, I already know that Nick will probably just play games the whole time, but I hope he still gets a bit of work being a contractor and all. 

Just in case though I ordered us both a set of weights which should be coming soon, I know he wants to win our bet, so I know he will use them. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 7, March 22nd 

I can now see why Lucy said to take up a new hobby, I basically finished every game I hadn't played to completion yet and I still been doing contract work, it's starting to get real dull here and the video chats with Lucy are starting to get even worse too, we have nothing to talk about which sucks because I love hearing her voice. 

At this rate I'm going to need to start a hobby or a project because the boredom is getting to me, my healthy snacks have been slowly replaced with comfort food, I already gained 4 kgs, and it seems to not want to stop. 

///////////////////////// 

Dairy Entry, March 22nd 

My hobby idea seems to be working a little, at least compared to Nick since the last conversation we had was him complaining that he ran out of games to play, 

My sewing is defiantly getting but the knitting and puzzles are sending me crazy though, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of them, the weights I ordered got a bit delayed sadly because the whole lockdown thing, supposedly a lot of people are ordering stuff which caused the delays, but that's fine I managed to keep my weight gain to around 3 kgs, but I don't know how long it will last. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 14, March 29th 

The weights Lucy didn't warn me about came in yesterday, after talking to her for a bit I got convinced to use them, so I started slowly today doing I hour of exercise, afterwards, my arms felt like jelly, so I called Lucy who was also just finishing and had the same problem. 

Out of sheer boredom I started learning programming as my new skill, being a contract coder, it seemed like a good idea to expand my work talents, and it seemed to help at least at the beginning hopefully, it keeps me sane, but you never know. 

I might do a bit move exercise before going to bed, I don't know why but I kinda feel a pull or need to use it again but hey if it gets me healthy that cool. 

///////////////////////// 

Diary Entry, March 29th 

I was so excited when the weights came in, I will never admit it to Nick, but I always had a fantasy of him having abs for me to caress or just a bit more tone to cuddle into, for me personally I always wanted to be stronger since being short kinda makes things a little hard for me sometimes. 

With that in mind, I have been kinda hitting them hard, but I always seem to want more, I don't know why but I seem to want to keep going pushing myself further than before. 

Update on my hobbies, I finally got my knitting to a point where I can make things properly so yay, but my puzzle skills still lack actual skill, but I'm getting there. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 30, April 14th 

Thirty god damn days in Lockdown and the only good thing so far was Lucy, and I started doing workouts together, which damn she looks lovely in tight clothing, and we would spend hours exercising together. 

I could already see some changes overall, I'm still lanky, but I have more definition and I could the same was true for Lucy. 

Other than that my plan to learn more programming languages seem to be going well almost too easy which is odd but I just kinda let it go and keep learning. 

///////////////////////// 

Dairy Entry, April 30th 

It has been quite weird lately, everything it seems is getting easier, I'm talking about everything from exercise to knitting (I managed to do a whole jumper in one day), I have already run out of puzzles making me order more, I'm starting to think I should learn other things like cooking or Science or something I don't know, I asked Nick, and he suggested Science or technology though I joked to him that he should like the technology while I focus on Science. 

Speaking of exercise, I seem to be gaining muscle tone, and Nick appears to be on track to become a hotty so to 'incentivize' him I started wearing tight clothing while we did our zoom exercises together. 

It's going to be interesting to see how we look and what we know by the end of it all. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 60, May 29th 

Changes have definably become noticeable, I'm almost gym rat level, and that's not the only thing that's changed about me, let's just say my meat and veg seem to have increased as well, I first noticed it when Lucy seemed to be focused on staring at it during our last workout, she seemed transfixed on it, I'm the first to admit that I was kinda staring at her tits at the same time, I don't know if it was the top or an angle, but they seemed fuller, and her overall body seemed curvier. 

I ignored it as it didn't seem possible for something like this to happen and I defiantly didn't stop exercising because the results I was getting was beyond my imagination, I actually have muscles now so hell no to stopping. 

Other than that my hobbies and studies have been going really well like I now know half of the programming languages that have ever existed a type of situation so I started looking into more languages and how hardware is made and designed. 

///////////////////////// 

Dairy Entry, May 29th 

I just measured, and my Breasts and hips have gotten larger, or at the very least my Breasts have gotten fuller, know it sounds crazy. Still, I think they are also more sensitive too, I mean just putting my top on makes me moan a little. Last zoom exercise with nick had me staring at his penis the whole time, it seemed bigger more desirable, I don't know why but it just seemed to draw me in, I wanted to worship it, become fitter sexier for it, I don't know if it the fact that Nick and I haven't had sex in the last 60ish days or something else but I started dreaming of Nick treating me like a sex toy. 

I don't think I could stop exercising even if you tied me down at this point, I spend about 8 hours a day using the equipment and the rest of the day I read or study, I have long since mastered knitting, sewing and puzzles are nothing new, and I nearly finished studying Physics and moving on to chemistry and when I say studying Physics I mean all of Physics I'm talking main branches and sub-branches, and it kinda freaks me out because if you went and spoke to my science teacher from high school, they would say that I only passed from sheer luck. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 90, June 28th 

Things are getting pretty freaky, I wasn't the biggest person down there, about 7 inches at the beginning but after 90 days in Isolation I was measuring about 14 inches and double the thickness, and damn Lucy was staring at it with a hunger I have never seen before, it's gotten to the point that we are both in a kinda trance state when we exercise with each other, she's busy looking at my penis, and I'm staring at her noticeably larger breasts, and by the look of how tight her workout pants are getting, I think her ass and hips are getting bigger too. 

The exercise alone now consists of at least 12 hours of my day with another 6 hours of studying before sleeping then rinse and repeat, but I don't feel tired or bored or sick and tired, I seem to enjoy it more than I would have before Isolation. 

What's really weird or good depending on the point of view is my dream have skewed to the perverted side of dreams, mainly involving Lucy with a slave collar begging, worshipping my body pleasuring me why calling me her Master. 

I haven't told her about the dreams. I tend to study or exercise even harder, like something primal is pushing me to achieve that dream to control Lucy to bend her to my will to mould her to dominate. 

Back to the PG side of things, my studies have gone way past the original idea, I know how to create CPU's from scratch, how components are meant to work, codes for basically every IT thing out there, it's bloody crazy how fast I'm learning things now, it would be scaring the shit out of me if it wasn't so cool. 

///////////////////////// 

Diary Entry, June 28th 

It is defiantly not my imagination, my breasts are at least 2 whole cups bigger, and my hips along with my ass are nearly twice the size. Still, instead of being worried, I find myself wondering if Nick prefers me like this, for some reason I do things and the only thought in my head is "Would Nick like me doing this", and I don't know why but it feels right. 

It kinda ties into the dreams I have been having where I'm worshipping Nick's fat cock with all the passion I can muster, like it's my one true goal in life to be filled with his thick virile cum, kissing and massaging his muscles basically being his pleasure slave, I have to do extra exercise just to burn off the heat I tend to wake up in. 

On a more pleasant note, my studies are doing good, moving to biology. However, I still don't understand why I'm able to learn so fast. Nevertheless, both Nick and I are bouncing ideas between the two of us, it seems that after all of this we might be able to keep up with what we are doing, Exercising way more than usual but staying at home and making money. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 120, July 27th 

Results are definingly known now, gone was the lanky boy and in his place is a tall muscle-bound god, I can feel the power within my body each time I move and exercise, one thing that has definingly changed was my view on Lucy, I still love her to bits and all that but know I also have the urge to control her to breed her, to fuck her so much that she loses her mind. 

I don't think I'm the only one either Lucy has been 'forgetting' to wear underwear when we zoom, or she finds a reason to show her cleavage or bend over in front of me, that doesn't include her almost death stare like gaze on my cock each workout, in her defence, I have been wearing less and less clothing too. 

Speaking of my cock, it grew again it's now about 24 inches in length with about 3 inches in thickness and I only just noticed that my balls have grown too almost tripling in size and production, I can feel the need for release, but another part of me tells me to wait, have Lucy on her knees sucking it, you're the Master why should you do it. 

Even during our zoom meetings, I find myself eyeing her up like a piece of meat and found she was doing the same, but in a more submissive way, one day I wanted to test the waters and spoke up during our work out. 

"do you like what you see Lucy" all she could do was nod "do you want to see more" her nod was even faster "then show me your tits Lucy, give me a little show to help you see more" she stopped exercising and seemed reluctant, admittedly I was getting worried that I pushed too far but fuck it in for a penny in for a pound. 

"do it Lucy show me your fat tits" she seemed shocked. Still, her hands were moving towards the bottom of her top "that's it my little Lucy show me your big, beautiful tits" her eyes seemed to haze over as she slowly took off her top. 

I hadn't seen her tits since before this all started. Still, now that we're at least 4 times bigger they were a sight to behold, large firm. With the muscles, she has been working on making them perky yet somehow soft, and I could tell they were sensitive as even just the air around her had caused her nipples to harden. 

After the top was off, she looked at me with only lust in her eyes, an almost begging pleading yearn for more "you like don't you Lucy, being told what to do, being my plaything but a promise is a promise" I sat up and started to slowly take off my exercise short, her eyes were drawn to my cock, she didn't even blink as I revealed my now 24 inches cock causing her eyes to widen. 

"I can see a bit of drool Lucy" even my voice didn't break out of the trace she put herself in so I just went back to exercising waiting for her to come back to earth, it took her about 3 minutes, but she just went back into exercising still just staring at my cock with lust filling her eyes. 

I could tell whatever was changing us was something I didn't want to change it was changing us beyond what we could imagine, giving us power brains and the ability to control. 

I could see that Lucy was going to be my submissive, but even with that, I knew that she would dominate everyone that would cross her path. 

///////////////////////// 

Diary Entry July 29th 

Sorry for being two days late with my entry but ever since he took off his pants I haven't been able to get it out of my head, his large thick cock just bobbing on the equipment as he did his workout, it was in my dreams both day and night. 

Luckily I finished studying biology otherwise I wouldn't move past reproduction as images of this fat throbbing cock being thrust into me, filling me with his perfectly thick virile cum breeding me over and over again producing strong, intelligent children until the end of our lives, just that fantasy alone has caused me to underwear at least 10 times today alone, I basically gave up on wearing any now. 

Our exercise sessions turned into a slow striptease with weights, by the end of it we are both panting and buck naked drooling over each other's bodies begging for this to stop so we could embrace our bodies in passionate fucking. 

I decided to take measurements on my body and found that my tits were now in the FF Cup size while my hips were now hitting 120 cms with my ass following at around 110 cms with my thighs becoming thick and firm. 

I almost look like a living sex doll with muscles. Still, I can tell Nick like what he sees when we video chat which makes me wish I could feel the lust that has been building between the two of us, my body has gotten pretty sensitive lately. Every time I think about taking care of my self a little voice in my head pops up saying "don't you dare, you are Masters toy, he decides when you can feel pleasure" I can almost feel the scolding in the voice. 

I need my Master I mean my Boyfriend Nick more then I have ever needed someone before my dreams have him dominating him with me worshipping him like a slave. 

The images of him impregnating me have also increased to the point that I have stopped taking my birth control just so I will be ready when he wants me. 

God let this end soon. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 150, August 19th 

Rumours have started that Isolation will end within the next month, which has defiantly brought a smile to our faces, Lucy basically jumping for joy and I just smiled thinking of those fat tits wrapping around my throbbing cock as I fuck her into submission, though I'm honest at this point I think she would beg for it. 

She has long since given up hiding her lustful stares and just flirts with me every chance she gets, to the point that we now do our exercises in the nude, there's no striping or ordering just nudity which allowed me to see her cunt for the first time in months, which surprised me as it was shaven bald without a trace of hair on it, Lucy had always been too scared to shave down there, but whatever had changed us did it for her I guess. 

We started working on some patents we help to sell when they are done, it's kinda amazing how one second we could be flirting to high heaven then talking like professionals the next. Either way, we have already applied for three patents in Science and technology, and once they are done, we get someone to sell them for us. 

We made plans that as soon as Isolation is either stopped or has a temporary halt to it that she will immediately move in with me as I live in my apartment alone which means no clothes and a lot of fucking. 

Hurry up Isolation I have a slave to fuck into submission 

///////////////////////// 

Diary entry 

I have officially broken the last of my barriers to accepting Nick as more than my Boyfriend, the dreams and feelings that I have nearly every hour of every day, I dream of being collared by him dominated by his sheer size and presence and with the way he's progressing I could already see him doing the same to many women in the future. 

What kinda scares me is how powerful it makes me feel or turned on I get with the thought of Nick having a harem of women with me as his second in command, watching the pathetic girls beg for his sweet cum, I could imagine some of the most powerful women in our city being reduced to nothing but a rambling, incoherent mess of women under the power of my Master ploughing into her fertile depths breeding the bitch whether they like it or not. 

I could already feel the need to breed welling up inside of me, I needed to see my master the video chats weren't coming close to what I needed to stay sane, at this rate I will be willing to break out of my house just to see him feel him inside of me. 

Beyond my sanity going down the hill the only offer bits of news I have is Nick and I submitted our first patent and my body is still growing, my tits are about the same size as my head with the perkiness and softness that women would die for and my ass, same situation large firm and perky. 

My whole body is a walking sex toy with the power dominate the women that think themselves worthy will find that I stop them from even approaching my Master, for I am his protector and lover, I will do anything to make him happy. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 180, September 18th 

The government-imposed Isolation ends (at least temporarily until cases spike again) and like clockwork Lucy and I moved her into my apartment has fast as humanly possible, within 6 hours Lucy was in my apartment naked bowing in front of me. 

"are you ready to accept and embrace your place beside me slave" I could see her smile was as bright as the sun, "yes my Master, my body soul and mind are yours to do with what your will demands." 

"come slave, join me in the bedroom to fully submit to me" she basically ran to the bedroom while I took my time, slowly stripping as I made my way to her. 

She was on her legs again waiting for me, but by the time I arrived, I was naked showing her my body in all of its re-sculpted glory and my now 28 inches long, 4-inches-thick throbbing monster of a cock with my rock melon-sized nuts that are begging for release. 

Her eyes went wide while she licked her lips in anticipation "do you want it slave" "yes master, please let me have it, I need it more than anything" I could hear her desperation while she talked, I walked until I was in front of her, my cock head so close to her lips that I could feel her heavy breathing on my tip. 

"do it slave worship your Master, embrace your place in my world" she didn't even hesitate as she began to kiss my tip wetting it before kissing her way down my shaft until reaching my overstuffed balls, at first she smelled them moaning in delight "so masculine so virile" was all she said before diving into my nut sack with reckless abandon. 

It felt wonderful feeling Lucy smother herself while licking slurping and kissing my balls, I could already feel my cum boil under her actions, grabbing her hair I pulled her off them, I looked down and saw her eyes were hazily unfocused with a smile on her face. 

"you did a good job Slave, but I want the first load to be inside of that belly of your" I don't think at that moment her brain was really working, but she did open her mouth, so I shoved my cock in it. 

At first thrust, I couldn't get past her gag reflex, but that didn't stop me as I kept thrusting into her mouth while she massaged my nuts, once I pushed through her barrier and thrust my cock right into her throat and felt it immediately begin to stroke my cock each time I thrust into her, revelling in the feeling of her subservience. 

"that's it Lucy milk my cock for all your worth" I could feel my load slowly approach its peak, I knew I would blow soon, so I doubled my speed and gave my slave a true face fucked which only made her moan louder sending the vibrations into my cock making it even better than before. 

"I hope your ready Lucy because it's going to be a big one" she looked at me in awe and desire before pushing my cock as far into her throat as I felt my thick load pouring out of my cock filling her stomach beyond compacity as her belly expanded to that of 6-month pregnant women, but the sparkle in her eyes never left but grew even brighter as her belly continued to expand as I released more and more of my cum. 

It took about 2 minutes, and it left Lucy delirious but happy as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach with a slight purr emanating from her throat. 

I took my phone out and took a couple of photos of her current state, lord knows I will never want to forget this day. 

"now that the entrée is done how about we move on to the main course" I didn't even wait for an answer, I just lifted her up and placed her onto the bed ass up and begging for me to ram into it, her cunt was dripping with fluid. 

I don't even think her mind was even in control at this point as her ass was shaking as a means of teasing me into action, it worked like a charm as my python quickly hardened as I lined up with her sopping wet cunt. 

"hope you're ready to be breed slave because that's what I plan to do" I heard a lite moan coming from her. 

Without warning I pushed my whole cock into her pussy, damn it was tight, I had to stop for a second because it was almost overwhelming how tight she was and I knew for a fact that she wasn't a virgin, but no would tell that from how tight she was at this moment. 

"damn slave, any tighter, and I might get stuck" I gave her nice fat ass a smack before pulling out my cock nice and slow causing a slow whimper to come out of her at the loss of my cock but as I got to my tip I suddenly reversed course and thrust to the hilt burying my whole cock in her again. 

I could see stars with how her pussy was almost massaging me to a climax, but I managed to hold off as I pulled out again with her cunt holding onto me tight. 

This time though I got halfway before thrusting back in, her moans were sweet and sometimes gargled by cum as I started to create a rhythm with my thrusting. 

I got to the point where I only took out about a quarter before thrusting right back in, at first it was a thrust every 30 seconds, but eventually, I narrowed that to 4 seconds as I started losing control. 

I could feel my primal desires start to take over as I pounded into her with reckless abandon, hell even Lucy started thrusting back into me as I fucked her. 

We started to lose control, but I couldn't find myself caring as my vision narrowed to a focus on her fat bubble booty that was almost bouncing off me at this point. 

I found my hands slapping and squeezing her soft cheeks as my pace and heart quickened. 

I could feel my finish begin to build as I let out an almost feral growl, I was dominating her in mind body spirit, and now in primal instincts, this slave will be mine all the way through. 

In response to being claimed, I felt her tighten and purr like I was scratching a part of her that was long since abandoned. 

It was the end of my control as I let out another growl before almost at screaming level told her "fuck, take it you breeding slave" my nuts clenched as It sent an extra thick load right into her womb. 

If I had x-ray vision, I swear I could see her whole womb become drenched in my cum with her ovaries following soon after before her womb gave upholding in my cum causing a waterfall of it to begin flowing out of her now reshaped cunt while she climaxed over and over again like her body was holding back until I finished. 

As I felt my load lesson, I bent over, and with a feral quality in my voice "you have been claimed slave, but we are not done yet". 

Her cunt tightened a little before I pulled out completely. 

Her whimper was cute but quickly turned into a moan as I pushed my tip in her anus, I was going to paint all three of her holes white before the day was over and there was only one left at this point. 

With a low growl, I pushed the rest of my cock into her unprepared hole which caused her to hiss a little, but as more and more of my mammoth cock entered into her, the hiss turned into a soft purr until I managed to hit her womb for the other side causing her to climax from the sensitivity of her overstuffed womb. 

"that's it kitten, rewire that little brain of yours, so you only feel pleasure because I'm about to fuck your ass hard and fast". 

I didn't even wait for a response before starting a soft rhythm of fucking which had my fat cock spreading her ass until it too conformed to my shape and started tightening to milk me as much as possible. 

"please Master more morrreeeeee" I could barely hear her, but I could feel what she wanted me to do, I thrust faster, letting the feeling course throughout my body. 

It took Lucy five orgasms and two minutes to bring me to my finish, and by the gods, it was beautiful. 

I filled her beyond human compacity, soaking her very DNA in my cum which seemed to push Lucy over the edge again as her body started to shake in the aftereffects of what looked like her biggest orgasm yet. 

I collapsed on top of her, it made more of my cum to flow out, but by this point, both Lucy and I were completely out of it, it took 180 days, but by the gods, it was worth every second of every day. Still, we both knew this was only the beginning. 

At this moment though we just wanted to rest and hold each other close as we fell asleep. 

///////////////////////// 

Day 365 

Its been 1 year since Master and I started Isolation and exercise, after so many days we found the groove we needed. 

After living together for about 70 days with the patents and designing, we were doing we eventually made enough money to get a bigger place which allowed our two daughters to have their own rooms, at least until they complained about it. Hence, we put them together (even as babies twins are weird) and yes before you asked, to our surprise whatever happened to my body had reduced the time of pregnancy by a large margin. 

It even reduced the time required for me to rest and recuperate after the pregnancy as we found out two weeks later after a particularly heated snuggle session, found out I was pregnant again and thank god to whatever changed us as it made giving birth 10 minutes ordeal. 

At home, things had gotten easier for me at least Nick 'hired' a full-time nanny who is currently licking my cunt nice and deep as Nick fucks her cross-eyed to the point of being unable to even think. 

To be honest Emily the nanny has been heavenly as she has been able to calm the children faster than anyone and has taught the both of us a lot about raising children, though I imagine my Husband's cock might be putting some more family members into her as we speak. 

Yep you heard me right, we got married about 2 months ago after the first pregnancy, 6 months of heaven is I can say is the future will be brighter than I could ever have imagined, Nick has already claimed about 3 women who are either connected to our business or already live with us. 

"ohhhhhh, that's it my little slutting nanny, get deep in my cunt while our Master puts a baby in you." 

I have a feeling that we are creating a huge family, I can already see my children being smarter stong and better then anyone has ever been before. 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
